rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Weißbrücke (Kapitel)
"Weißbrücke" ist das vierte Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das sechsundzwanzigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. : Für die gleichnamige Stadt siehe Weißbrücke. Zusammenfassung Rand, Mat und Thom kommen in Weißbrücke an. Sie machen Halt in der Schenke Des Wanderers Ruheplatz und erfahren von dem Wirt, dass der Falsche Drache Logian gefangen genommen wurde. Als sie nach ihren Freunden fragen, wird der Wirt abweisend und fordert sie auf, zu gehen. Sie müssen unbemerkt aus dem Fenster klettern, als Floran Gelb auftaucht und sie als Schattenfreunde bezeichnet. Schließlich kommt ein Myrddraal, Thom stürzt sich auf ihn und die Jungen fliehen. Sie kommen sicher aus der Stadt, doch Thom ist vermutlich tot. Handlung Thom unterrichtet Rand und Mat immer noch in Gauklerfähigkeiten. Während Rand inzwischen wenigstens etwas Talent beim Flötespielen zeigt, ist Mat ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Rand versteht nicht, warum sie immer noch lernen müssen, da es nur ihre Tarnung ist, bis sie Moiraine gefunden haben, doch Thom fragt ihn, was er tun würde, wenn die anderen tot sind. Rand ist überzeugt, dass sie noch leben und erhofft sich Unterstützung von Mat, doch dieser ist noch pessimistischer als Thom. Weißbrücke kommt in Sicht und das unterbricht das Gespräch. *Die Weiße Brücke überspannt den Arinelle in hohem Bogen, doppelt so hoch wie der Mast des Schiffs. Sie glänzt milchweiß im Sonnenschein, scheint zu glühen. Sie wird nur von dünnen Pfeilern aus dem gleichen Material gehalten,d ie fast zu zerbrechlich scheinen. Alles wirkt wie aus einem Stück gefertigt. Das Material wirkt wie Glas, doch egal wie stark es regnet, es ist nicht rutschig. der beste Meißel und der stärkste Arm können sie nicht ankratzen. aus dem Zeitalter der Legenden. *Weißbrücke besteht aus vielen Natur- und Backsteinhäusern. Auf dem Arinelle sind viele Fischerbote. Die Weiße Brücke fesselt Rands Aufmerksamkeit mit ihrer zerbrechlichen Eleganz. Die Stadt ist belebt und sobald sie angelegt haben, betreten schon die ersten Händler das Schiff, doch Domon hat nur Augen für Floran Gelb, den er sofort vom Schiff wirft. Der Mann wirft den drei Passagieren hasserfüllte Blicke zu, besonders Rand, dann holt er seine Sachen, um zu verschwinden. Am Hafen hält Rand nach den anderen Ausschau, kann aber keinen von ihnen sehen. Thom warnt sie, nach Gelb Ausschau zu halten, der ihnen höchstwahrscheinlich Schwierigkeiten machen wird. Als sie gehen wollen, versucht Domon sie zu überreden, bis nach Illian mit zu fahren, wo bald der Wettkampf über Die wilde Jagd nach dem Horn stattfinden wird. Thom lehnt dankend ab und lässt sich auch nicht durch die Aussicht auf eine gute Bezahlung überzeugen. Thom ist seltsam nachdenklich, als sie das Schiff verlassen. Obwohl er ihnen sagt, sie sollten sich unauffällig verhalten, erregt sein bunter Flickenumhang überall Aufmerksamkeit. Thom führt Rand und Mat in die Stadtmitte und wählt scheinbar grundlos die Schenke Des Wanderers Ruheplatz. Sie wählen einen Platz hinter einer Trennwand im Schankraum, von dem aus sie nicht belauscht werden können. Thom fragt den Wirt Bartim über Neuigkeiten aus. Sie erfahren, dass der Falsche Drache Logain nach einer großen Schlacht in der Nähe der Grenze nach Lugard gefangen genommen wurde, als er versuchte, sein Heer nach Tear zu führen, um die Prophezeiungen zu erfüllen. Die Aes Sedai, die ihn gefangen halten, sind mit ihm auf dem Weg nach Caemlyn, um ihn Königin Morgase vorzuführen. *Logain kann die Macht lenken. Als sie nach Fremden in der Stadt fragen, erfahren sie, dass ein Mann die Große Jagd nach dem Horn ausgerufen wurde. : In der letzten, einsamen Schlacht gegen den Anbruch der langen Nacht werden Berge sich beugen und die Toten sind Zeugen, und das Grab kann meinen Ruf nicht verhindern. Als Thom die Leute, die sie suchen, genauer beschreibt, wird Bartim abweisend und fordert sie auf, die Schenke zu verlassen, wodurch der Gaukler erkennt, dass sie nicht die ersten sind, die nach ihnen fragen. Bartim beschreibt einen Mann, der sich sehr auffällig benommen hat und irgendwie verrückt schien. *PF: schmiegig aussehend. führte immer Selbstgespräche und bewegte sich ständig, selbst noch im Stehen. in einem Augenblick jammert er, im nächsten stellt er Forderungen wie ein König. Er war besonders interessiert an drei Bauernjungen und Bartim scheint zu merken, dass es sich dabei um Rand und Mat und einen dritten handelt. Dann berichtet er von einem zweiten Mann, der nur schwarz trägt, sein Gesicht sei hinter einer Kapuze verborgen. Seine Anwesenheit flößt allen Angst ein und alle wissen, dass er einen Myrddraal meint. Der Wirt weigert sich, ihr Geld anzunehmen und macht ihnen klar, dass sie seine Schenke verlassen müssen, sobald sie ihren Wein ausgetrunken haben. Thom glaubt, es sei sicherer, Domons Angebot anzunehmen und nach Illian weiter zu reisen, doch Rand besteht darauf, in Weißbrücke auf die anderen zu warten, oder nach Caemlyn weiter zu ziehen. Sie diskutieren darüber, da Thom davon überzeugt ist, man würde sie in Illian nicht finden, weil die Myrddraal sie dort nicht vermuten würden, aber Rand will nach Tar Valon, um herauszufinden, was mit ihm nicht stimmt. Das Gespräch wird zu einem Streit und Rand hat Angst, dass Mat den Dolch aus Shadar Logoth ziehen könnte, den er fest umklammert hält, doch dann lenken sie Stimmen auf der anderen Seite der Trennwand ab. Floran Gelb ist in der Schenke und versucht die Gäste von seiner Geschichte zu überzeugen. Da er auch Domons Schiff erwähnt, erklärt Thom, dass sie so schnell wie möglich fliehen müssen und auch nicht mehr auf die Gischt zurück können, da die Myrddraal jetzt auch dort suchen werden. Für den Fall, dass sie getrennt werden, teilt Thom das gemeinsame Geld unter ihnen auf. Sie klettern aus dem Fenster, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Als Mat fragt, warum Thom ihnen hilft, erzählt der Gaukler ihnen von seinem Neffen Owyn, der Schwierigkeiten mit den Aes Sedai hatte und ein paar Jahre danach starb. Er hilft ihnen, um etwas wieder gut zu machen, was er bei Owyn nicht konnte. Dann geht er allein los, um die Lage zu erkunden. Rand spricht Mat darauf an, warum dieser seit Tagen so misstrauisch und pessimistisch ist, doch Mat schiebt es auf ihre ständige Flucht. Als ein vermummter Mann in die Gasse einbiegt, in der sie warten, rechnet Rand schon mit einem Angriff, doch es ist nur der verkleidete Thom. Er gibt ihnen Anweisungen, wie sie die Gasse verlassen sollen, um unbemerkt aus der Stadt zu kommen. Als es an Rand ist, den Marktplatz zu überqueren, ist er so beschäftigt damit, die Menschen im Auge zu behalten, dass er den Myrddraal, der auf ihn zu kommt, erst bemerkt, als es fast zu spät ist. Die Menschen auf dem Marktplatz verschwinden wortlos und sie sehen sich dem Blassen allein gegenüber. Rand will kämpfen, doch Thom drückt ihm seine Gauklerutensilien in die Arme und befielt ihm, davon zu rennen. Er sagt, sie würden sich in Caemlyn wieder treffen, in der Schenke Der Königin Segen. Dann schubst er Rand und Mat vorwärts und stürzt sich auf den Myrddraal. Sie können die Stadt unauffällig verlassen, da außer ihnen noch mehr Menschen flüchten. Mat ist überzeugt davon, dass Thom tot ist. Rand erklärt, dass er glauben würde, alle anderen seien auch tot, aber dann würde der Myrddraal sie nicht jagen. Mat lenkt ein, ist aber sicher, dass Thom es nicht überlebt hat. Hoffnungslos sieht Rand die Straße entlang, in der Erwartung, den Gaukler zu sehen, dann machen sie sich auf den Weg nach Caemlyn. Personen *Rand al'Thor *Mat Cauthon *Thom Merrilin *Bayle Domon *Floran Gelb *Wirt Bartim Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch)